Mi princesa favorita
by lovetamaki1
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas presenta sucesos extraños, ha llegado un nuevo y raro enemigo y varias almas han desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo han sido trasportados a Karakura Serena, Mina y Darien, quienes ayudaran a Ichigo y Rukia con su misión.  Ellos tendrán que participar en un extraño concurso para llegar a la verdad. IchiRuki, Darien/Serena.


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. **

Este fic lo tenía bastante abandonado, y ahora aprovechando las vacaciones decide reeditarlo y esta vez si tengo la intención de terminarlo.

Las dos historias me gustan mucho, así que un dia de ocio se me ocurrio juntarlas.

La historia se desarrolla después de la saga X-cution en Bleach y en los primeros diez capítulos de la temporada de Sailor Moon S, es decir antes de que Serena cumpla años y derroten a Kaolinet.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios anteriormente: **Dama azul 1, Rhiliniel Aralith, Sybele, giby-chan, xOgnAdOrA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible Ooc.**

* * *

**MI PRINCESA FAVORITA**

**CAP. 1 EL ENCUENTRO.**

Después de la derrota de Ginjo, Rukia, Ichigo y sus amigos disfrutaban de una relativa calma, ya que solo aparecían uno o dos Hollows diarios, y a veces, cuando tenían suerte, no aparecían. Así que volvieron a su rutina diaria de ir al colegio y de disfrutar los momentos que tenían libres. Rukia seguía en Karakura a pesar de ser teniente, pues Ukitake le encomendó, además de cuidar la ciudad, estar al pendiente del Shinigami Sustituto.

Por sus actividades como oficial, Rukia a veces tenía que ausentarse varios días de la ciudad de Karakura para ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Afortunadamente este día no fue así.

Rukia e Ichigo acaban de despertarse, cada uno en su respectivo cuarto. Rukia fue la primera en meterse al baño, claro que para eso se vio en la necesidad de darle un pequeño golpe a Ichigo en el estómago para que aprendiera a ser caballero y cederle el lugar a las damas, en este caso a Rukia. Ichigo por más groserías que vociferaba no consiguió que Rukia le dejara bañarse en primer lugar por lo que tuvo que aguardar su turno.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokio a muchos kilómetros de Karakura, se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea. En el estacionamiento de la preparatoria número diez de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicas, con trajes de colores, rodeando a una mujer de cabello rojo que llevaba en sus manos un cristal resplandeciente que parecía una estrella, y a una mujer de cabello blanco de ojos negros rasgados, que usaba un short corto de mezclilla y un top rojo y que además llevaba patines en los pies.

―Oye tú, devuelve el corazón de ese chico. ―le dijo una chica rubia con dos coletas a la mujer de cabello rojo.

―Esto no es lo que ando buscando. ―dijo la mujer de traje y cabello rojo mirando el cristal y sin prestarle atención a la chica. ―Deshazte de ellas. ―le ordenó a su acompañante y trató de huir desapareciendo, pero fue detenida del brazo por una cadena dorada proveniente de otra chica rubia de cabello largo.

―Tú no iras a ninguna parte con ese corazón. ―le dijo la chica con traje de marinero color naranja y que respondía al nombre de Sailor Venus, y jalando su cadena logró que la mujer de pelo rojo soltara el cristal en forma de estrella, que fue atrapado por una chica de cabello negro y traje rojo, quien rápidamente corrió con él hasta un chico con uniforme que se encontraba desmayado en medio del patio.

La chica de cabello rubio, Sailor Venus, y la de cabello rojo se enfrascaron en una dura pelea, mientras los demás luchaban contra la mujer en patines.

―Tomen esto. ―dijo la mujer y de su mano derecha les disparó un rayo blanco a los pies de las chicas, en los cuales aparecieron patines con ruedas. Dos de las chicas lograron mantener el equilibrio, pero la chica de coletas se caía cada vez que trataba de ponerse en pie, ella fue el blanco del ataque de la mujer, quien de su mano de derecha le lanzaba varios patines a la chica, que no podía esquivar y le daban en el cuerpo, el ultimo le iba a dar justo en la cara, cuando fue detenido por una rosa roja.

―¡Tuxedo Mask! ―dijo emocionada la chica de coletas al chico de traje y antifaz que estaba junto a ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! ―le dijo el chico. Así que Sailor Moon utilizando su ataque especial logró vencer a la semilla del mal y los patines en los pies de las chicas desaparecieron. Inmediatamente corrieron a ayudar a su amiga.

―Kaolinet estas acabada. ―Le dijo la chica de traje verde, llamada Sailor Júpiter.

Y pronto las cinco chicas comenzaron a pelear contra Kaolinet, quien hábilmente eludía los ataques y a la vez proporcionaba golpes certeros a sus enemigas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, específicamente en el laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, Mayuri y Nemu observaban la escena a través de una pantalla.

―Tenía razón, en la ciudad de Tokio había Reiatsus extraños y muy poderosos. ―dijo Mayuri contemplando atentamente la escena. ―Es muy interesante, quiero investigar la fuente de ese poder. Nemu, prepara el rayo transportador. ―ordenó Mayuri con una sádica sonrisa, pues se estaba imaginando todos los métodos posibles para estudiarlos.

―Como ordené Mayuri-sama. ―dijo Nemu y comenzó a oprimir botones de un teclado.

―Ten cuidado de escribir correctamente las coordenadas Nemu. ―le dijo Mayuri, pero causó la distracción de la chica, así que ella escribió algunos números de más. En la pantalla se podía ver luchando a Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Tuxedo Mask contra Kaolinet. ―Es hora, traspórtalos aquí. ―ordenó impaciente el científico. Nemu oprimió la tecla de enter y de una pequeña antena que estaba colocada en el techo del laboratorio salió disparado un rayo azul, que pasó desapercibido para los demás Shinigamis, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a las excentricidades del científico loco.

Mientras tanto en Tokio las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask seguían peleando.

―Es hora de acabar con ustedes. ―dijo Kaolinet y de su mano le lanzo una energía negra a Sailor Moon, pero en ese momento los cuatro se vieron envueltos en un campo de energía azul que debilitó el ataque de Kaolinet.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó asustada Sailor Moon y comenzó a llorar cuando observó que la esfera de energía se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. ―¡No quiero morir!, ¡No quiero morir! ―gritaba la chica a la par que movía vigorosamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

―¡Chicos! ―gritaron un par de gatos, que se lanzaron hacia el interior de la esfera de energía, justo a tiempo para ser trasportados junto a sus dueñas.

Las otras tres Sailors se quedaron atemorizadas por lo que habían presenciado y aunque trataban de explicar lo ocurrido, no hallaron solución alguna.

**En Karakura.**

Ahora Rukia e Ichigo disfrutaban del desayuno y como de costumbre en la mesa Ichigo e Isshin intercambiaron golpes mientras las chicas tomaban su desayuno y después de que Karin le dijera a su padre que se comportaba como un idiota, este se puso a llorar sobre el retrato de su difunta esposa, luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Urahara a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Rukia.

―Oye Rukia, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.― gritó Ichigo desde la esquina.

―Ya voy, es que sorprendí a Kon metido en mi bolsa.―Decía Rukia mientras corría hacia él.

―Ese tonto como siempre causando problemas.― le dijo cuando ella se acercó.

―Si, por cierto últimamente ha estado todo muy tranquilo ¿Verdad?― Rukia miraba el cielo, que esa mañana estaba despejado.

―Supongo que si.―dijo Ichigo despreocupado, avanzando unos pasos.

―¡Oye Ichigo!, mira al cielo, parece como si se abriera una especie de garganta.―dijo Rukia señalando hacia arriba.

Ichigo miró hacia arriba y vio que en el cielo se estaba formando una especie de túnel negro y de pronto por el caían unos muchachos.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Rukia.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ichigo no pudo esquivarlos, dos chicas y dos gatos le cayeron encima, y un chico cayó junto a ellos.

―Quítense que pesan.―Gritaba Ichigo tratando de zafarse de los pesados cuerpos que tenía encima.

―Lo sentimos.―dijeron las chicas y se pararon. ― Y no estamos gordas. ― dijeron ensenándole la lengua.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes?―Preguntó sorprendida la pequeña Shinigami quien los observó detenidamente. Pero a la vez se puso alerta por cualquier movimiento peligroso de aquellos chicos.

―Pues Soy Serena y este es mi novio Darien.―Serena recalcó mucho lo de novio, mientras miraba a Rukia y se colgaba del brazo de Darien.

―Y yo soy Mina y estos son Luna y Artemis.― Señalo a los gatos. A Rukia e Ichigo se les hizo raro que les presentaran a unos gatos.

―¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Darien desconfiado.

―Yo soy Rukia y él es Ichigo. ―dijo señalándolo.

―¿Y quiénes son? Y ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?― pregunto Ichigo. ― Pues no es normal que las personas salgan del cielo. ―("A menos que sean Shinigamis o Arracanrs ")―pensó el chico, pero ellos no tenían facha ni de uno ni de otro.

―¡Ah Bueno!― dijo Serena.―Nosotros somos de Tokio y en la mañana estábamos en un estacionamiento pelean… ―Darien le dio un codazo. ― caminando, pues sólo somos unos muy normales estudiantes de secundaria. ―dijo Serena medio nerviosa. ― Y de repente nos vimos envueltos en una esfera de energía y luego aparecimos aquí.―al decir esto Serena comenzó a llorar a chorro.

―Ya Serena cálmate.―le dijo Mina dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Pero aún sigo sin entender cómo llegaron aquí.―dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

―Yo creo que esa esfera en lugar de matarnos nos trasportó a este lugar; y ahora tenemos que buscar el modo de volver.― dijo Darien. Los Shinigamis los escucharon sorprendidos, compartían el mismo pensamiento, necesitaban saber más sobre ellos, pues definitivamente no eran humanos normales.

Cuando Ichigo iba a hablar, una puerta antigua apareció frente a ellos.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Serena asustada, escondiéndose detrás de Darien y señalando hacia la Seikamon.

―¿Pueden verla? ―preguntó Rukia sorprendida. Los chicos asintieron. Ahora los Shinigamis estaban seguros de que ellos eran especiales, sólo faltaba descubrir si eran amigos o enemigos.

―Así que aquí están mis especímenes. ―dijo Mayuri saliendo de la puerta que conecta a la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano, seguido de cerca por Nemu.

―¿Especímenes? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Sí, se reportó la aparición de extrañas criaturas y hemos venido por ellos. ―dijo Mayuri, por supuesto no iba a decir que él había sido el causante de su aparición y mucho menos que había cometido el error de trasportarlos a otro lado.

Mina, Serena y Darien se asustaron al escuchar sus palabras e instintivamente el chico se colocó delante de sus dos compañeras.

―¿Pero para que nos quieren? ―preguntó Serena asustada y al borde del llanto.

―No se preocupen. ―dijo Mayuri sonriente. ―que solo los abriré un poco para analizarlos.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Mina, mientras Serena se puso a llorar.

―No te lo permitiré. ―dijo Ichigo colocándose en medio del capitán y los chicos. No sabía exactamente que eran ellos, pero definitivamente no dejaría que Mayuri experimentara con ellos.

―¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí? ―preguntó el capitán.

Ichigo sacó su insignia de Shinigami sustituto.

―Espera Ichigo. ―le dijo Rukia, pues no quería que los chicos se dieran cuenta que era un Shinigami y además no podía permitir un enfrentamiento con el capitán, sería muy peligroso. ―Llamaré al capitán Ukitake para recibir instrucciones.

Mayuri se sorprendió un poco, pues se metería en problemas si se investigara acerca de sus actividades ilícitas. Serena y compañía seguían viendo extrañados la escena.

―Está bien, por ahora dejaremos las cosas así. ―dijo Mayuri. ―Pero regresare por ellos. ―amenazó. Luego Nemu abrió la Seikamon y teniente y capitán volvieron a desaparecer.

―¡Qué miedo! ―Exclamó Serena. ―Yo no quiero que nos lleven. ―dijo llorando y agitando su cabeza vigorosamente.

―Tranquilízate. ―dijo Rukia.

―Nosotros los ayudaremos. ―dijo Ichigo.

―¡Gracias! ―Exclamaron alegres Serena y Mina, pero Darien aun los miraba con desconfianza. Se preguntaba que era ese tipo, ¿acaso seria de la misma organización que Kaolinet?

Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron ideas al respecto y decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlos con Urahara, así que les hablaron a los demás para encontrarse ahí.

―Oye Serena. ―le susurró Mina al oído. ―Viste que guapo es ese chico.

―Sí, Sí. ―respondió Serena alegre. ―Pero creo que ya tiene novia. ―le dijo y las dos suspiraron resignadas. El pobre Darien, Luna y Artemis solo se miraron avergonzados y resignados, ellas nunca cambiarían.

―Justo ahora íbamos a casa de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarlos.―comentó Rukia.― ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros y nos platican más sobre lo que les pasó?

―Tal vez así sepamos porque Mayuri anda tras ustedes. ―completó Ichigo.

―Está bien.―dijeron los chicos.

―Y así también nos cuentan lo que saben de él. ―agregó Darien.

**En casa de Urahara**

Los shinigamis y sus invitados llegaron a casa de Urahara, ahí ya los esperaban Ishida, Chad y Orihime sentados en la sala, bebiendo jugo y comiendo algunos panecillos que Ururu les había llevado.

―Kurosaki, llegan tarde. ―les reprochó Ishida.

Darien e Ichigo suspiraron.

_Mientras caminaban hacia casa de Urahara pasaron por una tienda que tenía oferta en peluches y en otros productos._

―_Miren. ―dijo Serena pegándose al aparador. ―¡Qué bonitos! ―Exclamó al ver unos peluches._

―_Mira, también tienen el nuevo juego de Sailor V. ―dijo Mina, pegándose también al aparador. Luna y Artemis querían gritarles que había cosas más importantes, pero se tuvieron que contener pues no querían espantar a sus nuevos amigos pues no era muy común escuchar a los gatos hablar._

―_Chicas, nos están esperando. ―dijo Rukia acercándose al aparador. ―Tenemos que…!Es Chappy! ―Exclamó alegre al ver el peluche que veía Serena. Un Chappy tamaño mediano y con una zanahoria en la mano. _

―_¿También te gusta? ― Le preguntó Serena emocionada por encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus gustos._

―_Sí. ―dijo Rukia, pero ante un carraspeo de Ichigo se acordó que tenían otras cosas que hacer. ―Pero no es momento de distracciones. ―dijo ella recobrando la compostura._

―_Chicas tenemos que ir con Urahara, es importante que descubramos que está pasando. ―Pero Mina y Serena ignorando olímpicamente a Ichigo se acercaron rápidamente a Rukia. Ichigo se quedó con una mezcla de enojo y confusión._

―_Pero Rukia. ―dijo Serena seria mientras ella y Mina le agarraban una mano entre las suyas y la acercaron a su pecho. ―Somos chicas en plena juventud, no podemos dejar de lado las cosas importantes para nosotros. ―le dijo con cara de súplica._

―_Como ir de compras y disfrutar de la vida. ―agregó Mina. Rukia estaba pasmada, no sabía que decir. _

―_Pero recuerden que tenemos que hablar del sujeto que nos persigue. ―dijo Darien, esperando hacerlas enterar en razón. _

―_Más vale hacerlo en la tarde que nunca. ―dijo Mina y sin esperarse a nada más, entre las dos rubias arrastraron a Rukia al interior de la tienda._

―_Lo siento. ―le dijo Darien a Ichigo cabizbajo por la pena. ―a veces ellas son…irresponsables. _

―Y por eso llegamos hasta ahora. ―dijo Ichigo sentado junto a sus amigos. Los cuales voltearon a ver la cara de felicidad de Rukia y Serena que llevaban cargando cada una a su Chappy.

A Serena se lo compró Darien, pues a él le gustaba consentirla y porque no quería tener que oírla llorar por un largo rato. A Rukia se lo compró Ichigo después de convencerlo con un golpe en el estómago. Ahí fue cuando Darien agradeció no tener una novia violenta.

―Kurosaki- kun ¿quiénes son ellos?― preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

―Ellos son Serena, Mina y Darien y como ya les dije vienen de otra ciudad.―Contesto Ichigo y los presentó a todos.

―Bienvenidos.―dijo Urahara que acababa de entrar a la sala.

―¡Pero qué guapo!―Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Mina con un par de corazones donde tendrían que estar sus ojos .

―Gracias niñas, me cayeron muy bien.―decía Urahara abanicándose y con una gran sonrisa. No todos los días le decían que era guapo.

Darien sólo agachó la cabeza avergonzado de la conducta de su novia y de Mina.

Después los visitantes relataron cómo llegaron ahí, y también que su ciudad era el blanco de una organización que buscaba los corazones puros de la gente, claro omitieron que eran Sailor Scouts. Los Shinigamis y compañía se mostraron un poco confusos con lo de los corazones puros, pero decidieron ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y averiguar porque los buscaba Mayuri.

Ellos evitaron hablar por el momento de los Shinigamis y la Sociedad de Almas, pues querían estar seguros de que no fueran enemigos.

―Es muy peligroso que regresen a Tokio. ―dijo Urahara. ―Mayuri podría ir a buscarlos allá y entonces si no tendrían escapatoria.

Ellos no querían dejar a sus amigas solas, pero tampoco podían descubrirse como Sailor Scouts.

―Sera mejor que se queden unos días aquí mientras aclaramos la situación.―dijo Urahara. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

―Sera mejor que se queden en casa de Ichigo.―propuso Rukia.

―¡Eh! Y ¿Por qué en mi casa?, allá ya no caben.

―Claro que sí, acuérdate que tus hermanas van a ir de campamento, así que Mina y Serena se pueden quedar conmigo en el cuarto y Darien en el tuyo.―Dijo Rukia.

―Claro que no. ―dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos.

―Claro que si estúpido. ―le dijo Rukia acercándose.

―Mi padre no va a querer.

―Yo lo convenzo, nada más tengo que contarle una triste historia…

―Ya dije que no. ―volvió a decir Ichigo.

―Y yo digo que sí y punto.―dijo Rukia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

―No se preocupen, entendemos que te quieras quedar solo con ella en casa. ―dijo Mina con un tono pícaro.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó Ichigo sonrojado, lo bueno que se confundió con la marca del golpe de Rukia. ―No digas tonterías. ―dijo Ichigo nervioso.

―Jejeje que linda pareja hacen.― dijo Serena.

―¿Pareja?, claro que no jajaja.―Se rieron al mismo tiempo la chica de ojos violetas y el chico de cabello naranja.

―Pues así empezamos Darien y yo y miren como acabamos.―Dijo Serena pícaramente, mientras Darien asentía y Mina seguía babeando por Urahara.

Los chicos se avergonzaron un poco por el comentario, mientras Inue, Chad e Ishida estaban apenados por el comportamiento de Ichigo y Rukia frente a sus nuevos amigos.

―Bueno ya vámonos.―dijo Ichigo para romper el clima tan raro que se había formado.

Así que Ichigo, Rukia y sus nuevos amigos, incluidos los gatos que estaban esperando afuera, se dirigieron a casa del Shinigami sustituto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sólo lo dejare unas pocas horas aquí y ya después lo cambiaré a la sección de Crossover.**


End file.
